


Ideas

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-02
Updated: 2008-02-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Ideas

**Title:** Ideas  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry/Draco, Ron, Hermione  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's challenge: Hurt  
 **Author's Notes:** No warnings except for the usual fluff warning. *offers insulin*  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Ideas

~

“‘You can only really hurt the ones you love’.” Ron frowned. “Bollocks. In that case Harry and Malfoy would be together. They hurt each other all the time.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, his eyes straying to the Slytherin table as he spoke.

Hermione looked up. “What it means is if you don’t care what someone thinks then they can’t hurt you.”

Ron nodded but Harry grew thoughtful, and when, days later, it got out that Harry and Malfoy were an item, Ron was beside himself. “I didn’t mean to give him ideas,” he wailed.

Hermione smiled. “That’s the nature of love.”

~


End file.
